Rage Chronicles
by Scizor
Summary: Consists of Rage, Tale Of Tragedy, True Spirit, and A First Date For Ash And Misty. Others will be added when finished. Please read and review. (Oh, and I also have another series in the works.)
1. Rage

A figure in a white lab coat rushed through a torrential rainstorm through a dark city

Ages:ash, 13, misty, 13, brock, 16, Jessie, 18, james, 18, cassidy, 18, butch, 18, unknown leader, 15

Rage 1 (The Beginning Of The End)

By: bobafett522 (AKA scizor)

A figure in a white lab coat rushed through a torrential rainstorm through a dark city.

"I've got to warn officer jenny", the figure said, "before they activate it".

Suddenly a roar pierced the dark night.

"RRRRHHHHYYYY", it roared.

"Oh no", He said, "I've got to get there before they find me".

Suddenly a dark shape burst out of a nearby alleyway.

AAAAAHHHH, he screamed.

THE NEXT MORNING

What's going on, said Ash to Brock and Misty.

I don't know but everyone looks worried, said Brock.

What happened, said Ash to a passerby.

A pokemon attacked someone last night on Sunburst Street, said the man.

WHAT, ash, misty, and Brock yelled at the same time.

They ran to a near by police station and saw officer jenny talking to a doctor and nurse joy.

I don't know what attacked him but according to nurse joy it was a rhydon, said the doctor.

But there are no rhydon around her, said officer jenny.

I know, said the doctor.

So it was a trained rhydon, said jenny.

Most likely, said the doctor.

But who would order a rhydon to do such a thing, said joy?

I don't know, said jenny.

Then she noticed Ash, Brock, and Misty.

Can I help you, jenny said?

We heard about what happened, said Misty, can you tell us?

It was strange, said jenny, a pokemon researcher by the name of Alan came in a few weeks ago and just studied the gyarados out at lake of rage a few miles away.Then he showed up on Sunburst Street mauled by a rhydon.We don't know how he got there or who attacked him, but he's half dead and he may not survive.

Who did this, said Ash.

We don't knowing but he keeps babbling about a pokemon control device and team 

rocket.

Team rocket, yelled Ash in shock.

You know them, said jenny.

We've hade a few run in's with them, said Brock.

There a group of pokemon thieves who steal rare and powerful pokemon, said ash.

Yes, I know that and some other things, said jenny.

Like what, said ash.

Their lead by a man called Giovanni, said jenny.

The viridian city gym leader, said ash?

Yes, said jenny, and he is a vile man.He has lead pokemon research to discover new and deadly pokemon for his own gain, but he never succeded (Ha, want to bet.).His second in command is known as Curtis.

Ash's eyes widened in recognition and shock.

So, that's where you've been all these years.

Who was he, asked misty.

He was a champion trainer who had beaten every gym in johto, the orange islands, and kanto, said ash.

But at some point he changed and try to kill the elite four, but he was failed he fled and disappeared, said officer jenny.

And he joined team rocket, said ash bitterly.

Yes, he betrayed all trainers, said joy.

Why did he do it, said misty tearfully?

I don't know and that's what scares me, said joy, who knows what he will do.

We have got to find out who did this, said Brock.

Let's start by finding team rocket, said ash.

Good idea, said jenny, but how?

They'll come to us, said ash.

A pidgey in a tree watched the display and recorded with a small video camera attached to its neck.

IN AN UNDERGROUND LAB

Excellent my little bird, said a shadowy figure covered in darkness said. Soon we will 

have every pokemon in the world under our control.Then nothing will stop us.

Cassidy, Butch, Jessie, James, Meowth, he said.

Yes sir, a chorus of voices said?

Take care of these kids for me, he said.

Yes sir, they said.

But leave ash to me, he said.

Sir, the voices asked quizzically?

I want to deal with him myself, he said

Hahahahahahaha, he laughed.

Soon ash, very soon, we will find out who is the better trainer, he said.

BACK AT THE STATION

Where to first, said misty?

The hospital to talk to this Alan, said ash, and find out what he knows.

Okay I'll take you there, said the doctor.

They drove over to a bright hospital only a few blocks away.

What the, said the doctor?

Look, said ash.

A Balloon in the shape of a mewoth's head slowly lowered from the sky.

It's team rocket, said ash.

Did you miss us, said a voice from up in the balloon.

Out jumped Cassidy, Butch, Jessie, James, and meowth.

To protect the world from devestation.

To unite all people within our nation.

To denounce the evil's of truth and love.

To extend are reach to the stars above.

Jessie.

James.

Team rocket blast off at the speed of light.

Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Meowth, that's right.

Go pokeballs, yelled Jessie.

Out flew arbok and woobuffet.

Go pokeballs, yelled James.

Out flew weezing and victrebell.

Go pokeballs, yelled Cassidy.

Out flew raticate and drowsee.

Go pokeballs, said Butch.

Out flew primeape and graveller.

The doctor screeched the car to a halt.

Why did you guys attack that man, yelled ash.

Oh, that wasn't us, Butch said.

Yeah that was our boss, boasted meowth.

I can't believe you guys could do such a thing, said ash.

Well we can, said Jessie.

Know it's time for you to beat you once and for all, said Cassidy.

Oh yeah, ash said as he jumped out of the car.

Attack, said team rocket.

There pokemon lunged at ash and his friends.

Rage 2 (A New Ally)

By: bobafett522 (AKA scizor)

Go arbok, Jessie said, poison sting attack.

Go staryu, said misty, water gun attack.

The blast of staryu's water gun intercepted the poison sting and struck arbok sending him reeling.

Staryu, swift attack, yelled misty.

It pounded into woobuffet and weezing.

They went flying.

Err, victrebell, razor leaf attack, yelled james.

Staryu dodge, yelled misty.

Staryu barely got out of the way.

Staryu, doubleedge, yelled misty.

It slammed into victrebell and sent him flying.

Primeape, dynamicpunch, yelled butch.

I don't think so, go vulpix, said brock.

Vulpix, flamethrower, said brock.

A blast of pure flame shot out and ignited both primeape and drowsee.

Raticate, hyper fang, yelled Cassidy.

Vulpix, fire spin, yelled brock.

The blast sent raticate flying.

Graveller, rock throw now, yelled butch.

Oh no you don't, said ash, pikachu thunderbolt attack.

The blast sent graveller flying back to the rocket's.

Go pineco, said brock, selfdestruct now.

Pineco landed right in the middle of team rocket

No, yelled team rocket just before pineco exploded.

AHHHH, yelled team rocket as they were blown away.

Were blasting off again, they yelled as they disappeared into the night.

Now let's get to that hospital, said ash.

Misty saw a look of deep worry on his face but he tried to hide it.

What's wrong ash, misty said to herself as she got back in the car full of deep worry over her "friend".

AT THE UNDERGROUND BASE

Giovanni was right those nitwits are useless, said the figure shrouded in darkness.

Oh well, looks like I'll have to wait a little longer for my match ash, but don't fear we 

will have it.

HAHAHAHAHAHA.

AT THE HOSPITAL

They stood in the medical room alan was in.

He was barely hanging on but he told them everything he knew.

They are building a pokemon control device that will allow them to control any pokemon in the world.When it is finished it could spell the end for the world.

Where is it at, asked ash?

I don't know but I know that they are going to use it to control the gyarados at the lake of rage and have them attack the town as a test.

We have to stop them, said ash with a fiery determination.

We will, said brock.

AT THE LAKE OF RAGE

Look, said misty.

Whole swarms of gyarados were in the lake and going crazy.The leader seemed to be a red gyarados.

A red gyarados, said Brock in shock.

Yes, said a voice from behind them, he is the pack leader.

Misty, ash, and brock turned to see a tall figure garbed in a flowing dark cape and dark armor.His belt was studded with 6 pokeballs. His eyes were a piercing blue and he had black hair as dark as the night.

Who are you, asked misty?

I am lance, said the figure, and I have come to defeat that gyarados out there.

Why do you have to defeat that gyarados, asked brock?

Because if he leaves here he will attack the town and destroy it, said lance, unless someone can defeat it.

Will help, said misty.

That's right, said brock.

Thanks, I can use all the help I can get, said lance.

Go gyarados, said lance as he threw out a pokeball.

A huge gyarados with shining scales floated in the water.

Gyarados, go attack that red gyarados, yelled lance.

RRRRRR, gyarados roared as he rushed toward the red one.

Gyarados, hyper beam, yelled lance.

The red one spotted him and dodged him just before he could fire the blast.

Where is he, yelled lance?

RRRRR, gyarados roared, stupefied.

Suddenly the red one burst out of the water behind him and fired a dragon rage attack at him.

Look out, yelled lance.

Gyarados dodged out of the way just in time and fired another hyper beam.

It hit the red one right in the head and sent it flying.

Good job gyarados, lance said, now I will catch it.

Go pokeball, he yelled.

It struck the red gyarados and captured it.

Gyarados, return, said lance as a red beam shot out of his pokeball.

It struck gyarados and sucked him back into the pokeball.

Wow, exclaimed misty, that was great.

Thank you, said lance.

Can we ask you a question, asked misty?

What, said lance?

Did you see any members of team rocket in this area, asked misty?

Team rocket, said lance biterfully.

You know them, asked misty?

Yes, I have had some run in's with them, said lance, but I think I know where they are.

Where, cried ash as he grabbed his shirt and began to shake him back and forth.

Wow, take it easy, he said, there at a poke mart in town.

Then lets go, said misty.

Wait, I'll give you a ride, lance said.

Really, said ash.

Sure, he said as he pulled a pokeball off his belt.

Thanks, misty said.

No problem, he said as he threw the pokeball.

Out popped a dragonite.

Drag, it said.

Wow, cried misty.

Hop on, he said as he jumped on dragonite's back.

Let's go, said misty.

A small pidgey sat on a branch with a video camera attached to its neck, watching them.

AT THE UNDERGROUND BASE

So lance, he said to the screen, you too shall fall into my trap.Good, then I won't have to hunt you down.

Soon I will have the key to my victory, he said, and you will pay for your crimes.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Rage 3 (The Hunt For Team Rocket)

By: bobafett522 (AKA scizor)

Misty, brock, lance, ash, and pikachu arrived at the small poke mart in town after a short ride on dragonite's back.

Let's go in and check it out, said lance.

They entered the store to find 2 men inside.One stood looking at the pokeballs while the 

other stood behind the counter.

Can I help you, asked the man behind the counter?

Yes were looking for team rocket, said lance.

Here, the man said nervously.

Yes here, said lance, and don't try to stop us from finding them.

Oh yah, said the man at the pokeball rack.

He threw a pokeball and out popped a marowak.

Marowak, boneclub, he said.

Go dragonite, yelled lance.

Dragonite, watergun attack, lance said.

A blast of water struck marowak and sent him flying into his trainer.

The entrance is here, lance said as he walked to a dark corner.

He pressed a panel on the wall and a stairway appeared next to him.

The men's mouths fell open in shock.

Let's go, lance said.

Right, said misty ash, and brock together.

They marched down the stairs toward the base.

IN THE UNDERGROUND BASE

They emerged in a huge underground passageway.

I'll go on ahead, said lance as he marched pass a persian statue.

Will be right behind you, said misty.

Lance rushed on ahead.

Let's go, said misty.

Suddenly a group of two men rushed down the hall.

Hold it, one yelled.

Your not going anywhere, said the other.

Oh yeah, said brock.

Go nidorino, said one.

Go rhyhorn, said the other.

Go geodude, said brock.

Go poliwag, said misty.

Go chikorita, said ash.

Niodrino, horn attack, said one.

Rhyhorn, tackle, said the other.

Nidorino charged poliwag while rhyhorn attacked geodude.

Poliwag, watergun, said misty.

Poli, it said just before a blast a white water blew out of its mouth and sent nidorino flying.

Geodude, rollout, said brock.

Geodude rolled up into a ball and rammed into rhyhorn sending him reeling.

Chikorita, throw them out of here, said ash.

Chikorita used her vines to pick up the pokemon and threw them at there trainers.

Oh no, said the nidorino's trainer.

Doesn't matter because they'll never get past our security system, said the other.

Let's go, said the nidorino trainer.

Right, said the other and they ran down the corridor.

What do they mean by security system, said brock?

I don't know, said misty.

Look, said brock as he pointed to the persian statue.

What, said ash?

He looked inside the mouth to find a security camera inside.

Looks like while have to avoid these statues, said brock.

Right, said misty.

They crawled under the Persian mouth just out of sight of the mouth.

Let's find the security center and shut down these cameras, said ash.

Right, said brock.

AT THE SECURITY ROOM

Double security at all the entrances to the lower level, said a voice over a phone.

Yes sir, said a tech sitting in front of a control panel.

He hung up.

Good, said a voice.

Yeah right, said the tech as he turned.

Standing behind him was misty, brock, pikachu, ash, and lance.

Turn off the cameras, said lance.

The tech reached over and hit a switch.

All the camera monitors went dead.

Now where is your boss, said misty?

Down on the lower level in his office, said the tech.

Good, said misty.

And good night, said lance as he knocked the man out cold.

Let's go, said misty.

They ran down the corridor to find one guard standing guard over the elevator.

Let's take him, said ash.

Right, said the others.

Pika, said pikachu.

Go geodude, said brock.

What the, said the guard.

Go raticate, said the guard.

Geodude, tackle, said brock.

Geodude slammed into raticate and sent it flying back into its master.

The trainer slammed into the wall and fell out cold.

Let's go, said misty.

IN THE LEADER'S OFFICE

What, said the boss in shock, they have penetrated the lower level?

Incompetence, get out of my sight, he said to the underling that brought him the bad news.

I may have to handle this myself, he said to himself.

ON THE LOWER LEVEL

A guard sat behind the panel watching a pokemon match on T.V.

He looked at the indicators on the elevator to see it coming down 

The guard got up from his chair and pulled out his pistol.

The doors opened to reveal a group of rocket grunts.

What do you want, said the guard as he holstered his pistol?

Chew, said pikachu from the darkness of the elevator as he launched a bolt of energy at 

the guard at sent him flying into a wall.

Let's find this bosses office, said ash as he took of the hat that had covered most of his face.

Here it is, said lance from a computer panel, down the hall take a left.It's the big door with the scyther door carving on it.

They ran down the hall until they reached the door.

Ready, asked ash.

Ready, said everybody else.

They kicked open the door to find a well light room with cases full of pokeballs and trophy's.

The floor was actually a pokemon battle arena.

A figure sat behind a desk with the back of his chair facing them.

Have you never heard of knocking, said the figure.

Well, we wanted this to be a surprise, said ash.

The figure turned the chair around to reveal the leader.

He looked to be only about 15 but he was huge.

At least 6'2, mostly muscle, dark brown hair, a scar running diagonally from the top of his forehead to just below his eyes, and he wore a orange shirt with a white stripe running along the middle and tan pants, a hat just like ash's, a necklace with a gold pokeball attached, and a bandolier studded with pokeballs with name tags attached and 20 badges glittering in the light.

It's been a while, said the figure, ash.

Rage 4 (The Evil Revealed)

By: bobafett522 (AKA scizor)

Everyone looked in shock at ash.

You know this guy, said brock.

We were once old friends, said ash.

But that changed when I became what I am today, said the figure.

An evil creature, said ash?

Curtis's eyes seemed to soften for a second to reveal a deep sadness but were quickly replaced with anger.

HAHAHA, the figure's laugh was not one of joy but a cold, emotionless laugh.

Very funny ash, said the figure.

Who are you, asked misty?

Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners, said the figure, my name is curtis.

Everyone gasped in shock except ash.

Your team rockets second in command, said brock with a slight hint of fear.

In the flesh, but I'm much more handsome then in the story's, said curtis.

Why are you doing this curtis, said ash, we were once good friends.I don't want to have to fight you.

Again curtis's eyes were full of that deep sadness but under it was something else.They seemed to be full of fear.But again they were covered over with anger.

You can't beat me, he said, I am destined to keep what happened to me from happening to anyone else by controlling all the worlds pokemon.

I won't let you, said ash with a fiery determination.

He's eyes flickered again with sadness.

Ash, he said with sadness.

You can't win, he said but his voice had returned to its hard and evil self.

I have to try, he said.

Very well, curtis said.

He pulled a pokeball from his bandolier.

Go, alakazam, he said as he threw the pokeball.

Out of the pokeball came a huge fox standing on two legs with a pair of spoons in its hands.

Pikachu, I choose you, said ash as pikachu walked out onto the field.

I have heard of your pikachu's tremendous power, said curtis as he walked around his desk, but he can't beat my alakazam.

Oh yeah, pikachu thunderbolt attack, ash said.

PikaCHU, said pikachu as he launched a tremendous blast of electricity at alakazam.

Alakazam, reflect, curtis said.

Alakazam's reflect took the full blunt of the attack while he didn't get a scratch.

Alakazam, psybeam, he said.

Alakazam fired a blast of psychic energy at ash's pikachu with a tremendous amount of power.

Pikachu, agility, ash said.

Pikachu barely dodged the attack.

Like I said ash, said curtis, you can't win.

Then a rocket guard walked in from a side door.

He pulled his pistol and pointed it strait at misty.

Curtis noticed the figure and recognized the danger, as did ash.

No, curtis screamed but again not in the evil voice he usually used as he rushed to tackle the man.

The man pulled the trigger.

Ash knew misty had only one chance.

He jumped right in front of misty and took the shot right in the shoulder.

He crumbled.

Curtis tackled the man and sent him flying into a wall unconscious.

Ash, misty screamed.

She bent down to hold him.

Ash, she said with tears in her eyes.

Misty, I had to or he would have killed you, said ash.

Oh ash, said misty.

Misty, I, ash was able to get out just before he fainted.

Curtis rushed over and bent down to check him.

He may still live, he said with sadness, but we have to get him to a hospital now.

He picked up ash and ran down the hall with his alakazam and everyone else just behind.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Well that researcher is finally in stable condition, said the doctor that had been at the police station.

I wonder what happened to those kids, he said.

Suddenly curtis burst into the room carrying ash in his arms.

You have to help him, he said.

Shit, the doctor said, I need a stretcher in here stat (what does stat mean).

Curtis put ash on the stretcher as the doctors rushed him to the ICU.

Why did you help him, said lance as he and everyone else finally arrived?

Because he is my friend, curtis said.

P.S.:togepi is not heard in this story because misty now battles with it.Anyone who has seen the show has probably seen togepi save their buts a whole lot of times.Sorry to all those togepi fans out there.(Does togepi even have fans)?If you don't understand what is going on, don't fear.The sequel, A Tale Of Tragedy, will explain everything.Oh, and before I forget, NEVER use curtis in your stories without my permission.If you ask I will most likely let you use him, but I want to now what you are using him for and the plot.He is mine and mine alone.If you use him without my permission, I will hunt you like a down like a dog a put you out of your misery.Well, maybe not. Anyways, peace.


	2. A Tale Of Tragedy

Ash's eyes suddenly snapped open to reveal a hospital room

A Tale Of Tragedy

By: Bobafett522(AKA: scizor)

Ash suddenly awoke in a hospital room in mahogany town.

He looked around to see brock in a chair in a corner sleeping with a big slap mark on his face.Looks like nurse joy shot him down again.He also saw pikachu at the foot of the bed sleeping soundly and curtis in a chair far from everyone else staring at the wall with a look of sadness on his face with his alakazam at his side fast asleep.Then he heard sobbing from next to his bed.He turned his head slightly to see misty with her head on the bed crying.She was mumbling to herself.

Oh ash, why did you have to jump in front bullet, you knew you would get hurt, said misty with tears in her eyes.

He really wanted to tell her he loved her but he was too afraid to do it.He was scared she would laugh at him and call him crazy.He would rather just keep it a secret.

He started to get up.

Ash, your alive, misty said with relief.

Yeah, he said, I'm okay.

Pikachu had also woke up.

Pikachu, (ash, you're okay).

I'm fine pikachu, said ash as he rubbed pikachu behind the ears.

Curtis suddenly snapped out of his mood and got up.

You okay ash, he asked as he walked over to ash's bed?

Suddenly misty put an arm over ash with a look of fear in her eyes.

Curtis stopped in his tracks with a look of sadness again in his eyes.

Misty, ash said just a little offended, it's okay.

But ash, she said with a hint of fear in her voice.

It's all right ash, she doesn't trust me, said curtis, and with good reason as you and I both know.

Alakazam had woken up and was at his trainers' side.

Alakazam, (What did I miss)?

It's nothing buddy, come on lets get a soda, said curtis.

Curtis, ash began.

Don't worry ash, I've got use to it, said curtis and then he left.

Great job misty, said ash.

But ash, he's from team rocket, said misty defensively.

He's my friend misty, you had no right to act like that to him, said ash.

He betrayed you when he joined team rocket, why do you still defend him, she said angrly.

You wouldn't understand it, he said.

Oh yeah, she said.

What's going on, asked brock who had finally woke up.

Pikachu, (Don't ask).

Curtis sat in a chair in the lobby with a cola in his hand.All of his pokemon where out of there pokeballs.Scizor, magmar, rhydon, electrabuzz, and machamp where playing blackjack while alakazam was reading a book.

Scizor, (I win again).

Magmar, rhydon, electrabuzz, and machamp threw down there cards in anger.

Rhydon,(How come he always wins)?

Machamp,(Because we all suck at blackjack).

Scizor,(Yep).

Magmar looked at his trainer who was sitting in the chair with a look of sadness in his eyes.

Magmar,(What's wrong boss)?

Alakazm,(His friends don't want him around anymore).

No alakazam, its only ash's friends, said curtis, they still fear me.

Scizor, (I can understand why).

Well I guess will have to leave again, said curtis.

Alakazam, (I'll pack snacks).

Curtis smiled.

Well, why do you defend him, asked brock?

Its not my story to tell, it's curtis's, said ash.

Go ahead ash, said a voice from the doorway.

Ash saw curtis leaning against the doorway watching.

I don't like to talk that much anyways, he said.

Are you sure, ash asked?

Curtis sat down in a chair near the door.

Positive, he said.

All right, ash said.

Might as well start at the beginning, curtis said to ash.

All right, said ash.

It all happened about 2 years ago, began ash.

Come on ash, I want you to see my pokemon, said curtis.

Ok, said ash as he ran out of his house.

Curtis stood in the sunlight with his bandolier slung over his shoulder and his cap perched on his head letting some of his dark brown hair out the back and front.He didn't have a scar then.

He pulled off all his pokeballs.

Go, everybody, said curtis as he threw the pokeballs.

Out popped an electrabuzz, rhyhorn, machoke, kadabra, scyther, and magmar.

Wow, there cool, said ash.

Aren't they though, said curtis.

Oh hello curtis, said a voice from a small ways down the road.

Hi Mrs. Ketchum, how have you been, said curtis.

Just fine curtis, but officer jenny wanted to see you, said Mrs. Ketchum.

Guess I had better go see her, said curtis.

Mind if I come along, asked ash?

Not at all ash, we can ride rhyhorn, said curtis.

Rhyhorn, (sure, hop on).

You wanted to see me officer jenny, asked curtis?

Yeah, you may want to sit down, said officer jenny.

What did I do this time, asked curtis playfully closing his eyes?

It's not about you; it's about your parents, answered jenny.

His eyes suddenly snapped open in shock.

There dead, she said.

What happened, he asked.

They were killed by a rockslide caused by an angry onix at mount silver.

Thanks for telling me, he said with all emotion gone from his voice.

Curtis, ash began putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

He just shrugged off his hand and walked out.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

We have just received word that a former pokemon trainer, Curtis Clifton, is believed to have lead a failed assassination attempt against the elite four just a few hours ago.We now take you live to a press conference at the viridian city police station.

The screen switched to a meeting room where officer jenny was speaking.

As you are all aware, at 10:25 at the indigo stadium an explosive device was detonated.The targets, who we believe are the elite four, where not there at the time so no one was hurt.We have reason to believe that the commander of this operation was a former pokemon trainer named Curtis Clifton.As of yet though we have no evidence.

Suddenly a monitor on the wall behind her came on line.

Well here is your evidence, said curtis from the screen with a long scar, still fresh, running down his face.

How did you get into this channel, yelled jenny angrily?

HAHAHA, you have no idea how easy it is for a skilled hacker to enter your systems, but this is not a message for you, this is for the elite four.You may have won this round but I still have my trump card.It's not over yet.HAHAHAHA.

Suddenly the screen went blank.

Track that signel now, yelled jenny to an officer at a near by station.

Ash just reached over and turned off the TV.

So that's what happened, said ash.

Did he ever make good on his threat, asked misty?

Nope, it was only a little piece of psychological warfare, said curtis.Make the opponent think you will strike again and they will cower in fear.That is what I wanted.

Why did you go after the elite four, asked brock?

Because my parents were researchers who were asked by the elite four to study a new pokemon at mount silver.I blamed them for what happened and I had wanted revenge.

So why did you want to battle ash, asked misty?

Because when I heard how well he was doing in the pokemon league I decided that I wanted to see how good he was for myself.

Why did you try to stop that guard, asked brock?

Because I didn't want anyone to die, I don't want anyone to go what I had to.

Why did you help ash, asked misty, if you guys had a falling out.

Same reason and because he was still my friend and I didn't want to see him hurt.He was always like a little brother to me.

Ash just blushed.

Well I had better leave, said curtis.

Wait curtis, said ash.

What, asked curtis as he turned around?

Why don't you come with us, we could use your help.

Curtis's eyes suddenly widened with shock.

You would still have me come with you even though I am, scratch that, was a member of team rocket.

Yes, said ash.

Curtis just smiled.

You always were very forgiving ash, said curtis, and I will join you.At least until you finish the johto league.I have a feeling that team rocket will be very pissed off at you and me for what happened.But I have some business to finish at the base.I'll come back in about 2 hours.

Then he walked out of the room.

Hope he isn't over his head back there, said ash.

Curtis stood in his office putting pokeballs and trophies in a large sack.All of his pokemon where helping.

Curtis reached in the back of one case and took a pair of sabers in sheaths.

Don't want to forget these, he said.

Machamp, (that's everything).

Good lets set the timers and get out.

He reached over to a small panel on his desk.A counter started counting down from 1 minute.

Alakazam, teleport, he said.

Alakazam, (right).

They teleported out to a safe distance from the base.

BOOM.

The base blew up in a huge fireball.

Well, lets head back to the hospital and see if ash is ready to leave, said curtis.

The pokemon nodded in agreement and followed behind him.

Where is he, said ash to no one in particular.

He's okay; he's just a little late, said misty.

I hope so, said ash.

A few minutes later curtis walked in with a sack over his shoulder and a pair of sabers at his hips.

What's with the sabers, asked Brock.

They were a gift from my parents, said curtis, and there quite useful.

Before we leave I want to send this sack to professor oaks lab so he can keep them safe, said curtis.

Well do it at the pokemon center, said ash.

Lets just hope that nurse joy doesn't notice me too much, said curtis.

Why, asked misty.

Because I am still wanted but I'll take care of that after we drop of this stuff, said curtis.

Okay, lets go, said ash.

Ring ring ring, phone call, phone call, ring ring ring, phone call phone call.

Wonder who that can be, said professor oak as he picked up the phone.

Hi professor, said ash.

Oh, hello ash, how are you doing, asked oak.

Just fine, we just got to blackthorn city yesterday.

That's good, asked oak.

Can you hold on to this for a friend of mine, asked ash as he held up a large sack?

Sure ash, what is it, asked oak.

Pokemon, awards, and other sentimental items, said a voice from out of the cameras viewing range.

Is that, began oak.

Its me professor, said curtis as he came into the cameras range.

You really shouldn't call, what with the police and such after you, said oak.

Don't worry about it; I'll be off the wanted list in a short time, after I talk to officer jenny.

She'll probably arrest you, said oak.

Not with the offer she is going to get.

Which is, asked oak.

Can't say yet; just hold on to these for me.

Okay send them through the telporter.

Thanks professor, I owe you one, said curtis.

So that makes 28 right, said oak.

I thought it was 24, but you have a better memory than I do, curtis said.

I'll talk to you later professor, said ash.

Bye, answered oak just before the screen turned off.

Wonder what that was all about, said oak as he went to get the items from the telporter.

You guys better stay outside, said curtis.

Why, asked misty.

Because they might think that your part of team rocket and we don't want that.

Oh, fine, said misty.

Curtis just smirked at her and walked into the station.

I need to speak to officer jenny please, said curtis to the desk officer.

Down the hall take a left, he said.

Thanks.

Officer jenny sat behind her desk with a pile of papers on it and her faithful growlithe sitting at the side of her desk.

I hate doing all of this paper work; I'd rather be out investigating that explosion in the outskirts, how about you growlithe, said jenny.

Growl, said the little puppy pokemon.

It's a good thing you didn't jenny, said a voice from the door.

She looked up to see a huge fellow with a light complexion, a scar running along his face, and a bandolier of pokeballs over his chest.She also saw a pair of sabers at his hip.

Who are you, she said as she reached into her drawer for her gun.

The teenager just sighed and sat in a chair near the door.

So much for my reputation, my name is curtis, he said.

Her eyes shot open in shock and she pulled out her gun.

He just stared down the barrel and gave a slight smirk.

Your under arrest, she said a she reached for a set of handcuffs on her desk.

Curtis let out a slight laugh.

Hahaha, you can arrest me if you want, but then how well you find out where all those hidden rocket bases are.

What are you talking about, she said.

I am offering you a trade, a whole array of rocket bases, secrets, and Giovanni, and all I want in return is immunity, reinstatement in the pokemon league, and 1,000,000 dollars, cash only.

How well I now if your info is true or you won't try a stunt like you did a few years back, she said.

The immunity is right now, the reinstatement as well, and the money when you trap Giovanni.

Jenny thought this over for a minute.

You have to have a person accompany you on your trip.

All ready have the group, he said as he handed her a group of pictures.

One was a red head girl, another was a dark skinned man, and a one was a young boy with a pokemon league cap on his head and a pikachu on his shoulder.

And these people are, asked jenny.

Misty Waterflower, Brock Slate, and Ash Ketchum.(I don't know the last names of Brock or Misty and the people at Nintendo and 4 kids never said it.Why do they always have to hide something?I'm just using what I have seen in all those pokemon fan fictions I have been reading.)

Fine, but if I hear of any screw-ups on your part your going strait to jail.

Understood, he said as he got up.

I'll go give a report to your people.

Fine, she said.

He left.

Why do I get a bad feeling about this, she said to her growlithe.

Growl, it answered.

Well we can go, said curtis to ash, misty, and brock.

All right lets get going, said curtis.

Did you get your glacier badge yet, asked curtis.

I don't think ash can even win one, said misty.

That's not true, I can win one, yelled ash at her.

Cannot.

Can to.

Cannot.

Curtis just looked on and chuckled.

Does this happen often, he asked brock.

Yep.

Curtis sighed.

That's what I thought.

Looks like this is going to be quite an amusing trip.

With ash's old friend curtis at his side, our hero is destined for greatness.But why hasn't team rocket showed up yet.

Because you took almost the entire story up for that stupid flashback.

Don't cock a mouth with me team rocket.Don't forget I am god in this story.

What are you going to do?

Suddenly a very cranky tyranatar appeared behind them.

AAAAAHHHHHHH.

Told you didn't I.

Anyway. What was I saying?Oh yeah.

Check the next installment of pokemon to find out what happens next.

(So what do you think?This is my longest story so far but I plan on making longer ones.If you don't have a clue what is going on read the rage saga, written by, you guessed it, me.Also a note to anyone who has read any of my stories beside the ones connected to this will now that I always have a character named curtis in them.The reason is my name is curtis so let me inflate my ego for a little bit.Send compliments, ideas, and flames to [bobafett522@aol.com][1]. One warning though.If I see anyone criticize or copy my work you will get a nice little virus from me to you.FBI bust in.What do you mean I can't write that?I don't want people making fun of my work.Well I will send them I virus.You can't arrest me.Okay maybe you can.Looks like no more fan fictions for me for a while.See ya.) 

   [1]: mailto:bobfett522@aol.com



	3. True Spirit

True Spirit

True Spirit

By: bobafett522(AKA: Scizor)

Man it's a blizzard out there today, said curtis to ash.

Yeah, good thing we got to the pokemon center before the storm hit, said ash.

Well at least it'll be a white Christmas, said curtis.

Oh god, Christmas is in 3 days, said ash, I totally forgot.

Well, looks like you've got some shopping to ash.

What am I going to get pikachu and brock and ------?

Misty, said curtis.

Yeah, I've got to get her something special, said ash.

Why?

Because, I---.Ash just stopped talking.

Because you love her?

Yeah.

Well, maybe you should tell her how you feel, said curtis.

What if she doesn't feel the same way, said ash?

Let me ask you a question, said curtis.

What?

Would you rather go crazy from never knowing or would you take the risk to find out?

But what if it ruins our friendship?

Ash, she followed you across 2 continents and a whole string of islands.She won't just stop being your friend.Do you think she followed you only for a bike?

I guess your right.

I'm always right.Now lets figure out what you should get everybody.

Misty woke up to see a blizzard going on outside.

Well looks like where not going anywhere for a while, said misty.

She decided to go get something to eat so she got dressed and went to the cafeteria to get some food.

She saw ash and curtis a table in one of the corners talking.

Well, we could get pikachu some ketchup, he eats that stuff more then a snorlax, said curtis.

I guess, but what about Brock, said ash.

Well, we could get him; he then spotted misty and stopped.

Hey misty, said curtis.

Morning curtis, morning ash, said misty.

Sit down; grab a plate, said curtis.

Thanks, she said as she filled a plate full of sausage and waffles.

What are you guys talking about, she said.

Christmas and what to get everybody, said ash.

That's this week, she said shocked.

Yeah, this Sunday.

Uh, I just remembered that I have some thing's to do, see ya, she said as she ran out the door.

Looks like she forgot too, said curtis.

I guess, said ash.

Misty ran into her room and opened up her pokeballs.

Out popped golduck, seaking, staryu, togepi, and poliwhirl.

Guys what am I going to get ash, I forgot that Christmas was this week, said misty.

Togepi, (how about a new pokemon).

Golduck, (no, a pokegear).

Seaking, (a custom pokeball).

Poliwhirl, (a TM).

Staryu, (how about you tell him how you feel).

Misty looked at staryu.

What, she said perplexed.

Staryu, (tell him how you feel).

But, she began.

Togepi, (are you afraid).

Yeah, what if he doesn't feel the same way.

Golduck,(you and him have traveled across 2 continents and an island chain.He probably has at least some feelings).

I guess your right, she said.

Poliwhirl, (now lets think of what to get them).

Ash and Curtis where still sitting in the cafeteria.

Well, I have to get going, I need to make some last minute preparations, curtis said.

All right, see ya, said ash.

Curtis got up and went to talk to nurse joy.

Have those packages I sent for came yet nurse joy, he said.

They just got teleported in, she said.

Good, now lets get set up, he said.

3 DAYS LATER

Ash, misty, pikachu, and brock woke up to find curtis missing.

Where's curtis at, asked ash?

He's probably went to get something to eat, said misty.

They all got dressed and went to the cafeteria.

What the, began ash as he walked in.

The place was decorated with all sorts of Christmas decorations and set up for a major party.

Curtis's machamp was setting up amps, electrabuzz was setting up food with magmar, rhydon was setting up tables, and alakazam and scizor was hanging up the decorations.

Yah, yelled curtis as he big explosion rocked the kitchen and sent him flying into the back wall.

Ow, moaned curtis as he picked himself up.

You okay, asked misty?

I've felt better, he answered.

What's all this curtis, asked ash?

Well, I decided that we should have some fun on Christmas instead of traveling so I thought we should have a Christmas party.

How did you pay for all this, asked misty?

Lets just say that team rocket decided to make a donation, said curtis.

What, said ash confused.

I still know all the account and access codes.All I had to do was pick one that is rarely used and withdraw a couple thousand dollars.

What do you now; team rocket did something good for a change, said brock.

Yep, and I invited every trainer in the area, they should arrive in about, he said as he looked at his watch, 5 hours.

Well I guess we had better get ready, said ash.

Do you need any help curtis, asked brock.

Yes, oh wait your talking about the party, said curtis.No, I've got it under control.

That got a laugh out of everybody.

Now go on, scat, shoo, I've got work to do, he said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Ash, brock, misty, and pikachu walked out.

Machamp, do you have everything hooked up, he yelled to machamp.

Machamp, (yeah it's all hooked up).

Good, well run a sound check here in a minute, he said, I've got to see if I can fix that recipe and get it made by tonight.

Machamp, (okay).

LATER THAT DAY

Well it's about time for the party, said ash to pikachu, lets get going.

Pikachu, (okay).

They walked down to the cafeteria to find it packed with trainers and their pokemon.

Look at all the trainers, said ash.

Pikachu, (yeah, there are a bunch of them).

I wonder where misty and brock are, said ash.

Pikachu, (there's brock over there).

Ash looked to where pikachu was pointing to see brock as usual was going gaga over a pretty girl.

Well, there's brock, but where's misty, said ash.

I'm right here, said a voice from behind him.

He turned around to see misty standing behind him.

Oh, there you are, I was wondering where you were.

They were both thinking about what their friends had told them but were still to afraid to do anything.

Uh, hey have you seen curtis, said ash nervously to try and break the ice.

No, I haven't seen him, said misty.

Suddenly they saw curtis standing on a stage at the far end of the cafeteria.

If everyone will take there seats we can began the entertainment for the night, he said.

Everyone took a seat at the tables.

Thank you, now lets get this party started, he said as he gestered to his pokemon who were standing on the edge of the stage.

They walked over too some instruments that were set up on the stage.

Machamp sat at the drums, rhydon, scizor, and curtis picked up some guitars, electrabuzz sat at a keyboard, and alakazam was working on a synthesizer.

Ready guys, he said to the pokemon.

They all nodded.

Alakazam, are you set.

Alakazam nodded.

Lets get started.

Scizor started my playing the guitar then everyone else joined in.

Then curtis started to sing but his voice was different.

They began to play the pokemon theme song.(This is the one from the first movie).

Everyone stared in shock at both his suddenly changed voice and his pokemon's ability to play music and sing.

When he was finished everyone was applauding and whistling.

How did you do that, yelled a voice from one of the tables.

I had alakazam use his psychic powers to create a voice layover that changes the voices of both the pokemon and me.

How do we now that you aren't just using a tape to make it look like you are really playing?

Sounds like a challenge, okay name any one of these songs and well play it, he said as he tossed the skeptic a piece of paper with song names on them.

All right, how about 2B A Master.

You heard the man, 2B A Master.

The pokemon nodded and launched into the song.

The audience watched in utter fascination as he and the pokemon went through the song with great zeal.

When they finished everyone was going crazy.

I think they liked our playing guys, curtis said to the pokemon.

They agreed.

Now folks were going to play one of my favorites.

Do it boys, he said as they again launched into a song.

This folks is the pokemon dance mix.So lets get you people up and dancing.Come on get up.

A bunch of people got up and started to dance.

(This is the dance mix.It helps if you have the 2.B.A. Master tape).

After he finally finished curtis spoke again.

Looks like a lot of you like to dance so were going to play some dance music.But this time it's only for couples.If you're not going to dance with someone else get off the floor.

(This is misty's song from 2.B.A Master without the comments from ash or misty).

It's now or never ash, ash thought to him self as listened to the song.

Uh, misty would you like to dance, he said.

Misty looked shocked for a second but then she nodded and got up.

Okay, she said.

They both began to dance together.

Good, ash, now all you have to do is admit to her how you feel, curtis thought as he watched.

When the song finally ended but they still hadn't told each other.

Dammit ash, curtis thought, now I have to use plan B.

Well folks we have to take a brief intermission but well be back in a few minutes, he said as he sat down his guitar.

He walked back stage and got a rattata from his room.

Go over to ash and misty and listen in, he said to it.If they don't admit how they feel by the beginning of the last song send the signal.

Rattata, (you got it).

He then turned to 4 figures standing in the darkness.

Do you guys now what to do.

They nodded.

Good, said curtis.

Now folks were going to play some more but we want you to go on ahead and grab some food.I spent over 5,000 dollars on the food so we had better get some people to eat it.

People started to get up to get some food.

Okay boys, how about we play viridian city.

The pokemon nodded.

Then they began to play.

Curtis and his pokemon were near the end of there second to last song.

When they finished rattata sent the signal.

Christ, curtis mumbled to himself.

Well boys, this is the last song so lets give them a real shock.

The pokemon nodded.

He nodded to alakazam who flipped a switch near him.

Suddenly an invisible gas began to seep through the vents in the walls.

Boys, it's time for double trouble.

The pokemon nodded and launched into the song.

By the time they ended the pokemon were getting really woozy.

Hey guys, you okay, said curtis.

They all suddenly collapsed.

Guys, curtis yelled.

All of the others trainers pokemon also collapsed.

All of the trainers were in an uproar.

What's going on, yelled ash.

HAHAHAHA

Oh no, yelled ash recognizing the voices instantly.

Suddenly jessie, james, cassidy, and butch appeared out of nowhere with a whole army of rocket troops and a man in a lab coat.

I told you my gas would work, said the guy in the lab coat.

Yes doctor leman, you gas worked well, now we can have all of the pokemon we want, said cassidy.

The troops began to fan out and order people for there pokemon.

Give me your pokemon now, said james to ash.

Never.

James suddenly pulled a dagger.

Give them to me or I'll kill you.

Try, he said.

Ash, misty began.

Wait james, said jessie, I've got a better idea.

What, he said.

We kill her, she said pointing at misty.

James looked at misty and smiled.

Yeah, he said as he moved closer to her with his dagger in hand.

No, ash yelled as he lunged at james.

They both went flying into a table.

You little bug, james said as came at ash with murder in his eyes.

James lunged but ash expertly dodged at gave him a kick right in the side.

A rocket pointed his gun at ash.

No, yelled james to the troop, I'll kill him.

They lunged at each other.

James threw a right hook followed by an upper cut.Ash dodged and gave him a roundhouse kick that sent him sprawling.

Sir, yelled one of the rockets.

What, yelled james.

The pokemon are wakening up and the cops are coming.

What, yelled james shocked.

I thought you said that the gas would knock them out for an hour, yelled butch to the doctor.

It should have, answered leman.

Lets get out of here, yelled jessie.

All units fall back, yelled cassidy as she ran out.

The rockets fled.

Ash, misty cried as she hugged him.

Misty, he said, are you alright.

Why did you fight james, he could have killed you.

Because he was going to kill you, I couldn't let him do that, I-I-I love you, he finally said.

Misty looked at him and then hugged him even tighter.

Oh ash, I love you too, she said.

They looked at each other and then they finally kissed.

Curtis saw this and smilied.

Good, they finally told each other, he said.

He walked to the back of the building.

Good job, he said to the shadows.

The twerp throws a mean kick, said james as he walked out of the darkness.

You never told me he was that good a fighter, he said.

To tell you the truth I didn't now he was that good, all this traveling must have taught him to fight.

What ever, now where's the money, james said.

Here, he said as he pulled out a sack of thousand dollar bills.

Now get out of here, curtis said.

I'm going, james said as he left.

When james was out of view curtis began to chuckle.

Heheheh, james doesn't even now he got paid with team rockets own money, curtis said.

He then walked back inside.

THE NEXT DAY

Curtis was the first to wake up to a beautiful Christmas day.

Ash and misty were snuggled up together in one bed, brock in another.Curtis had slept in a chair by the door.Pikachu was sleeping with the other pokemon in the treatment center.

He had come in last night way after everyone else had fallen asleep because he had to help nurse joy and the chansey's clean up after the party.When he came in he saw ash and misty snuggled up close to each other with smiles on their faces.He said to himself before he went to bed that the money he paid james was well spent.

Curtis decided to go get him and the other pokemon so he could give everybody there presents.

Ash woke up to see him sleeping next to misty with his arm draped over her shoulder.He just lay there for a minute so he wouldn't wake misty up.

After a few minutes misty woke up.

Morning ash, she said.

Morning misty, he said.

He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Merry Christmas, he said.

You too ash, she said.

Think we should wake up brock, he said.

She just looked at him for a second.

I'll take that as a no, he said.

Misty just giggled.

Then they heard a knock at the door.

Who is it, asked ash?

Its Santa Claus, who do you think it is, said curtis from behind the door.

That's must be curtis, said ash as he opened up the door.

Morning lovebirds, he said to ash and misty.

They just smiled at each other.

Okay, why haven't you hit me with the mallet yet misty, he said.

Because its true this time, she said.

Pikachu suddenly appeared behind curtis's legs.

Pikachu, (told you they were in love).

You were right pikachu, we are, said ash.

Anyways, I've got everybody's presents if they want them, said curtis.

YES, misty and ash said at the same time.

I guess you do want them, okay here, he said as he handed them the bag.

They began to rip through them quickly taking out almost every package.

Man, you guys love Christmas, but I can't really blame you, he said.

Brock had just then finally woken up.

What's going on, he asked?

I just got everyone's presents from nurse joy, curtis said.

Oh brock, before I forget, nurse joy wanted me to tell you she has a gift for you downstairs, said curtis.

Brock was already out the door.

Man, he can run, said curtis.

So, is that all of them, asked curtis?

I think we got everything, said ash who was looking through a new pokemon handbook he had got from his mom.

Where not done yet, you guys still haven't got my present, said curtis as he reached into his backpack.

He pulled out a set of three custom pokeballs.

I had Kurt in azalea town make these for you guys, they were all made just for you, said curtis.

He handed brock a stone gray pokeball with his name carved in it in gold letters.

Well, what are you waiting for brock, see what's inside, said curtis.

Okay, he said as he released the pokemon inside.

Out came a huge rock pokemon.

Wow, it's a golem, he said.

Yeah, I found one a long time ago but never wanted to train it, he said, so its yours.

Thanks, he said.

No prob, but now its time for misty, he said as he handed her an icy blue pokeball with her name also carved in gold on it.

She opened it and jumped for joy.

Wow, it's a vaporeon, she said as she hugged it.

Hey, it's no big deal, I have over 20 eevee at professor oaks, said curtis.

Now ash, he said as he handed him a red pokeball with his name and the pokemon master symbol carved on it, here's your pokemon.

Thanks, ash said as he opened it.

Out popped a pokemon he had never seen.

What's that, he said as he pointed his pokedex at it.

Larvitar, the rock skin pokemon.It feeds on soil.After it has eaten a large mountain, it will fall asleep so it can grow.

This thing is very rare and it is both a rock and it's final stage is a rock and dark type.It has two other stages of evolution and it is already very powerful.They are also very loyal and will follow a trainers orders to a letter as well as it's evolved forms.

This is a cool pokemon, thanks curtis, said ash.

Ah, forget about it, now lets get going, we can't stay here forever, said curtis.

All right, where's the nearest gym, said ash.

In blackthorn city, but it is the toughest gym in the johto league, it's going to be hard to win, said curtis.

Then I'll have to train hard won't I, said ash.

Yeah I guess so, said curtis, so lets get going.

Curtis, brock, and pikachu walked out.

Ash, I'm sorry I didn't get you a present, said misty.

That's okay misty, just having you with me is a gift, he said.

Oh ash, she said as she got ready to kiss him.

Hey lovebirds, said curtis, you can make out after we get to blackthorn.

Misty pulled out her mallet.

Uh oh, said curtis as he ran.

Get back her, she yelled as she chased him.

He just kept running.

I'm sorry to all you readers but I had to have misty use her mallet in this story at least once.Anyways.This is most likely my favorite story yet.I may make an updated form later because right now it's the middle of April.If I do make an update it will be in winter.Don't copy this and NEVER use my character curtis.He's mine and mine only.I'll admit it.I'm as romantic as a psyduck, but I try, I really do.Don't send me any flames.


	4. A First Date For Ash And Misty

The Battle Of All Battles

A First Date For Ash and Misty

By: bobafett522 (AKA Scizor)

Well, here we are, said curtis to his tired and worn out friends, the indigo plateau.Home of the pokemon league and the elite four.

I can't wait to battle in the pokemon league again, said ash.

Yeah, and if you win, you get to battle the elite four, and if you beat them, you battle the champ, and on the off chance that you beat him, you can battle the ultimate trainer for the winners cup, said curtis.

I won't lose, said ash.

Lets see ash, said curtis, lets see.

Ash, the battles though aren't till tomorrow, said misty.

WWWAAAHHH, tomorrow, said ash depressed that he couldn't battle anyone today, what am I going to do till then?

Well, we could go out, said misty.

Ash stared at her for a second then smiled.

Okay, said ash, but where will we go?

Well, there's a good restaurant not to far from the trainers village you could go to and I think there's a movie theater not to far from there, said curtis.

How do you now all that, asked ash.

Well, ah, hahaha, I looked at a map of this place before we got here, said curtis nervously.

Well, I guess we could do that, said ash.

Yeah, sure, misty agreed still looking at curtis quizzically.

They walked off together arm and arm.

You had that planed, said brock.

Of course I did, said curtis.

Brock just chuckled and walked off.

Well what's on, said misty.

Ash flipped through the paper trying to find the movie times.

A Search For True Love and Pokemon 5 the movie, said ash.(I made up pokemon 5 and if they do make it please don't file a lawsuit against me Nintendo.I didn't now. I'm just a kid. I'm too young to go to court.).

Misty thought for a second.

How about pokemon 5, said misty finally.(I now you were all thinking they would see the other movie, but I don't think that is the kind of movie misty would see.If you don't like it, $*% # off.)

Ash looked at her in shock for a second.

What, she asked?

Nothing, but I thought you would want to see the other one, said ash.

Ick, I hate those movies, she said.

Will, then will see pokemon 5, said ash.

Okay, but lets eat first, said misty.

The movie starts at 6:00 P.M., said ash.

Then will leave at 5, eat, and then go to the movie, said misty.

Sounds good to me, said ash.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Well, lets go, said misty to ash at 4:55.

Okay, stay here pikachu, and curtis, said ash.

What, asked curtis.

Keep an eye on him, said ash.

Got it, said curtis as he went back to working on his portable computer.

Ash and misty walked to the suicine, the resturant that curtis talked about.(I made up this restaurant so if there is such a resturant don't kill me or sue me).

They walked in and where lead to a table by an aquarium that took up an entire wall by a waiter.

Now, what would you like to drink, asked the waiter.

I would like a cola, said misty.

I'll have the same, said ash.

The waiter walked off and came back a few seconds later with there drinks.

Now, here are some menu's, I will be back in a minute to take your order, said the waiter.

They looked at the aquarium to see poliwag, magicarp, golden, and other pokemon swimming with fish and other aquatic creatures.

Nice, isn't it, said ash.

Yeah, the place is so beautiful, said misty.

Not as beautiful as you, said ash.

Misty looked at him and blushed.

Thanks ash, that's so nice, said misty.

The waiter came back a few minutes later and asked what they would have.

I'll have a sirloin, well done, and a salad, said ash.

I'll have the grilled salmon, and I'll also have a salad, said misty.

Okay, I'll have your food will be out in a few minutes, said the waiter.

Neither of them saw while they ate a figure and a pikachu watching them.

I thought they would go here, said brock to pikachu.

Pikachu, (yeah, but why didn't curtis come with us).

He said he didn't want to get caught like he thinks we will, said brock.

Pikachu, (coward).

Yeah, said brock as he watched ash and misty.

After dinner ash and misty went to see pokemon 5.(In the pokemon world it's not ash but Vance, a fake pokemon trainer.(I made up vance, so if there is a vance out there, don't kill me)).

The movie was actually quite good.The effects were superb, the acting was excellent, and battles were just stunning. (Just like what, if they make it, our pokemon 5 will be).

When the movie was finished they decided to go back to the cabin.

When ash got to his room he saw pikachu was gone and curtis had left him a note.

Dear ash,

I have to take care of some stuff in town.I won't be back tonight till most likely VERY late, if at all.Pikachu is with brock.Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

See ya

Curtis

Ash decided to take a shower and go to bed.

When he got out of the shower and was about to turn off the light he heard a knock at the door.

Must be curtis, said ash as he opened the door to see misty standing there.

Misty, he yelped.

Hi ash, said misty.

What are you doing here, he asked.

I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to come over here, she said, is that okay.

Sure, come on in, he said as he backed up from the door.

She walked in and looked around.

Where's everybody else, she asked?

Curtis said he had to go in town and pikachu's with brock, wherever they're at, said ash.

Well that's okay, she said.

What did you want to talk about, he said as he sat down on the bed.

Nothing really, I just wanted to see you, she said.

Ash just blushed a deep crimson.

Ash, did you really mean what you said back at the suicine, she asked.

Of course, I think your more beautiful than anything in the world, he said.

Misty just blushed a deep crimson.

Thanks ash, she said as she kissed him.

Curtis came back at about dawn.

YAWN, I can't wait to get to bed, I'm bushed, but I better see if everybody's here, and to ask ash if he caught brock and pikachu, he said with a big grin across his face.

He opened the door to see ash and misty in bed with various pieces of clothing scattered around.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

He quickly shut the door.

Looks like they had fun last night, he said as he walked toward his room with another huge grin across his face.

Well that's it for this story.What do you think?Oh and I may make a different romances for ash and misty if I get enough requests.But you have to ask politely.No flames, oh, and just straight requests. I will write no gay crap or lesbian stuff.Ask and I will just delete the request and send what I think right back to you.


End file.
